paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pup Pup Boogie
Hi everyone. This is my 2nd Episode Reviews. Today, I will be reviewing the episode: Pup Pup Boogie. Enjoy. The episode starts with Skye on the title card saying the name of the episode. The episode begins as we see Chase coming up the elevator. Chase runs out of the elevator, but bumps into Ryder. Chase says "Excuse me, Ryder sir!" before Ryder asks "What's the hurry Chase?" We then hear the Pup Pup Boogie music and Ryder dances to it while Skye plays the game. Chase moves his head over to the sides to get a better view as he asks "Is the new Pup Pup Boogie 2: Extra Dancing here yet? I heard it was coming on the next train!" Skye replies "Not yet, Chase!" While she dances. Skye giggles and says "I'm playing the OLD Pup Pup Boogie. You want to try too?" Chase gets excited, and says "Alright, let's boogie!" and goes to join her. Review: A good start to this episode, and the Pup Pup Boogie game is a great idea. Continuing... As Chase dances with Skye however, he hears a duck quack and looks up to see red X's as he keeps stepping on the wrong dance pads. Chase looks at Skye dancing while Ryder complements that Skye has nice moves with the dancing. Chase continues to look confused and asks: "Skye, how can you do all of those tough moves without messing up?" Skye replies and says "I have a trick. When I learn a step for the first time, I say the moves out loud. Like this; front paw front, back paw side!" Chase follows Skye's directions and it works. Chase follows Skye's advice and soon, he is dancing just like Skye. They then do the "tailspin" move by balancing on their tails and spinning on them. This results in them spinning all over the place before bumping into each other as Ryder gets out of the way. Ryder looks at the screen and announces "You both made the next level!" Chase and Skye are happy, but then Chase needs a water break, and he and Skye get some water to drink. Review: Okay, overall another good scene, but I do have 1 issue. How is it possible that Chase got confused about how to play Pup Pup Boogie, and then after getting some dancing advice from Skye, he suddenly can dance like a pro? That doesn't make sense. Guys, I followed that exact same advice TWICE when playing "Dance Dance Revolution" once and it did not work for me! I really wish they had made Chase struggle with the dancing a little more as well as other dancing advice instead of "just do this dance move and then you suddenly can dance perfectly" advice. Oh well. Continuing... As Skye and Chase get a drink of water, Rubble and Marshall run up to them, asking "Is the new Pup Pup Boogie here?" Skye says that it's suppose to come later today, and Marshall comments that he can't wait. He then comments that he's been working on his tailspin, and demonstrates by balancing on his tail and spins going "WAHOOOOOOO!!! Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa- Ofh!" until he crashes into Ryder who catches him. As Marshall says "Nice catch Ryder," and gets off, Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway explains that a train cart went off the tracks and bent some of the rails, preventing the train from getting into the station, and delivering an important delivery. Ryder then replies with "We're on it. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" and calls the pups. Review: Another good scene. Wow, this episode is getting interesting! And Marshall has the best tailspins! Those are hilarious! Continuing... We then go to the elevator, where Marshall does another tailspin with a "And tailspin! WEEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEE!" before crashing into the glass entrance unharmed. He then runs back to the elevator, joins the other pups, the elevator goes up, the pups are in their uniforms, the elevator doors open, and the pups jump out, getting into their respective positions. Chase then says "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" and Ryder replies by telling them that they have an emergency. Ryder clicks the Pup Pad button, but instead of bringing up the emergency on screen, it shows the Pup Pup Boogie game. Marshall immediately gets in the mood, and starts to dance while saying "Oh yeah! Do the Pup Pup Boogie! -" before noticing that the others are looking at him awkwardly., and he apologizes to Ryder. Ryder replies "Nice moves Marshall!", then clicks the Pup Pup Boogie button again, and shows the emergency. Ryder then explains the emergency to the pups, and Chase comments saying "The all new Pup Pup Boogie 2 is coming on that train!" This comment then gets Marshall in the 'dance mood' again as he dances and says "Oh yeah! Pup Pup Boogie 2! I'm gonna dance! I'm gonna dance! I'm gonna-!" but stops as the other pups look at him awkwardly again. Marshall apologizes and says he's done dancing for real this time. Review: Okay, that Marshall tailspin was one of the funniest Wipe outs I've ever seen! The rest of the scene was great too. And Marshall dancing then getting caught was hilarious too. True story, I actually did what Marshall did one time in gym class when the class was on teams and we were doing the short running sprints. Luckily, I got reminded about the running by my team members, and afterwards the teacher wasn't mad, but joked around with me, asking if I liked the music. I was slightly embarrassed. Oops. Anyways, back to the episode... Ryder then gives Chase and Rubble their jobs of fixing the tracks and pulling the cart off the tracks. Once the pups say their catchphrases, Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" and goes down the metal pole while the pups go down the slide to their rigs. They all then drive to the place where the tracks are bent. Mayor Goodway is happy to see them, and Ryder asks Rubble how the tracks look. Rubble looks at the tracks while saying "Hmmm. These rails are bent. And look! This tie is... Ofh!" Rubble is then shown with his paw caught in the tracks. Mayor Goodway gasps as Ryder asks if he is okay. Rubble pulls his paw out, and replies "I'm good...I'm great! Yeowch! I'm hurt..." Rubble whines as Ryder says that they better have Katie look at his paw. Ryder then calls the engineer to tell him to stop the train. However, Ryder's call goes unaware and the engineer knocks his phone off where it is. At Katie's place, Ryder asks how Rubble is doing, and Katie says his paw is sprained, and she has a pup cast on it. Rubble whines as he tries to stand on it. Katie says "Stay off it, and ice it!" but Rubble says "I can't stay off it! I got a train track to fix!" Ryder tells Rubble that he will rest and that someone else could drive his digger. Rubble suggests that Ryder can drive it since he taught Rubble how to drive it. Ryder is nervous saying that he may not be the right size for it, but he will give it a try. Review: Another good scene. But I do have two issues; what did Rubble mean by "this tie is..."? What tie? They never even mention a "tie" in the rest of the episode. My second issue us why would the engineer have his cell phone so close to the window where it could easily get lost? Why not have it in his pocket or something? Anyways, continuing... Ryder tries to fit in Rubble's rig, but he does not fit. Ryder says it's time for plan B. Chase asks "What's plan B?" and Ryder says that Chase is plan B, making Chase confused. We then see Chase in Rubble's rig, and wearing his construction hat. Chase is nervous saying "I don't know Ryder. I've never driven Rubble's rig before!". Ryder says that it is simple and that he will talk Chase through it. He tells Chase to press the green button for "go". Chase does as instructed, and the Ryder instructs Chase to "Now, press the bucket up button, hit the gas, and ease off the breaks". With too many instructions to do, and using a different vehicle that he is not use to, Chase is confused and starts doing things wrong. The drill then pop out of nowhere, and Chase comments saying "Huh? Where did this tail come from?!" Chase whines and presses buttons like crazy! The drill is then drilling sending the rig and Chase into a spin! Ryder instructs Chase to "hit red to stop!" Chase does so, and the rig stops. Ryder asks Chase if he is okay, and Chase says that he will be alright. Ryder checks his Pup Pad and sees the train getting closer, saying that they don't have much time. Chase's says "I'm sorry Ryder. I had trouble following the instructions. Just like I did in Pup Pup Boogie!" Review: Okay. Good scene, but I do have a major issue: What made Ryder think that him giving Chase many instructions at the same time would help make the learning for Chase "simple"? Ryder, this is a totally new vehicle Chase is in, and he does not use it on a daily bases! Why ask him to do many tasks when he clearly needs to learn one task/step one by one? Doing many steps at once will not help someone who is learning something new do the job better or faster! It will just make them confused! Continuing... Chase's words give Ryder an idea. He then says that he will call out the instructions while Chase repeats them, similar to what Skye did in Pup Pup Boogie. He then tells Chase to "hit the square button on the left", and when Chase does, the Pup Pup Boogie music plays. While the music plays, Ryder instructs Chase saying "left front paw, push lever. ... Right paw, push down!". Chase follows the instructions and soon comments saying "Hey, it's moving, and I'm grooving! Ow!" He then continues to follow Ryder's instructions, and gets the bent tracks off. Once that is done, Ryder helps set down the new rails. The track is fixed, and Mayor Goodway runs up to Chase and pets him. The train makes it to the station, and delivers to Mayor Goodway and the PAW Patrol, the new "Pup Pup Boogie 2". Mayor Goodway then dances and Chase asks if he can go play with Skye. Ryder says he can, and Ryder comments "What a good pup!". We then are back at The Lookout, where the pups are playing Pup Pup Boogie 2, and Chase is definitely better at his dancing. Rubble and Marshall join in, but Marshall tailspins into Mayor Goodway, thanking her for catching him. They then rub heads, ending the episode. Final Review: Okay, this episode gets 3 stars and a 6/10 rating. The funny moments in this episode, and the lesson on how to follow instructions properly were both great. Those I really liked. What brought this episode down for me though was something the episode did 2 times. What was that mistake you ask? It using only 1 STYLE OF INSTRUCTIONS to help Chase out with the problems he was facing, and then after using that style a few times, HE ACTED like he was a PRO at what he was doing! That is not true! There are many styles of giving instructions to pups or people and learning how those styles of instructions work for an individual. But you can't just do the style a few times and be a pro at that task. No! It takes time and practice! Think of it like this: if you are doing a math story problem, and you solve the story problem using one method of learning or understanding the instructions, then repeat that same method a few more times, and get the correct answer, does that make you a PRO at solving math story problems? NO! It means you learn how to follow instructions or solve a problem in a certain way that works for you. THAT'S ALL! Just because saying moves out loud a few times works for Chase and Skye, that does not mean that same style will work for Marshall, or Zuma, or Rocky, or Rubble! And yet, they have Chase do just that in this episode TWICE and after 2 tries of trying the style, he acts like he's a pro at the task he is given. May I remind you that Chase couldn't even COMPLETE or DO the tasks a minute ago until he got instructions?! Yeah, you get the point.... This was an good episode, but I really think Chase should have struggled some more instead of getting the instructions perfectly after a few tries. It could have been slightly better. Still, it was a good episode. Thank you, and please comment what you thought of my review. Thank you. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's PAW Patrol Reviews: Pups Fight Fire Next Review: Pups Save the Sea Turtles